Left
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Aomine changed, and Kise was left behind, all alone by himself. It hurt, but Kise held on. For the sake of his love, he struggled. So when Aomine was down to earth once again, the first thing he should do was go to Kise and pay for everything he had done to him. AoKise Week #3: Change


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 1,196 words

**Summary**: Aomine changed, and Kise was left behind, all alone by himself. It hurt, but Kise held on. For the sake of his love, he struggled. So when Aomine was down to earth once again, the first thing he should do was go to Kise and pay for everything he had done to him.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. Bittersweet (kind of). Unbeta'd; any grammatical errors are solely mine.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day three with the prompt: Change

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Rena [rena-sasahara Tumblr]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**Left**

* * *

Fate worked in the strangest of ways. Kise believed that, as much as he believed in fairies, Santa and true love. He really was a romantic person.

So, that day, when a basket ball came and hit his head, Kise knew it must be fate. Well, he didn't know that in an instant. The blond thought about it much later, and he came to that conclusion.

"Meeting Aomine-_cchi_ is fate's way to show me happiness," Kise once said.

Aomine literally changed Kise's life. The blond felt happier after he met Aomine, and played basketball with the latter. His monochromic world was slowly painted with beautiful, radiant colors.

The happiness reached its top on a certain weekend. It was such a beautiful day. Kise was at Honnoji Park when Aomine called him. The navy-haired boy said he wanted to meet him there. Not long after, Aomine showed up.

None of them knew what exactly happened that time. Aomine was too nervous to realize what in the world he was doing, and Kise was too shocked to even try to learn the situation.

"I'm in love with you. I love you, Kise," Aomine said, ending his long confession.

Kise was surprised. He couldn't think. He was thinking Aomine was playing a joke. But he asked that, and Aomine answered it wasn't. That moment, Kise knew Aomine was serious. Kise knew Aomine really did love him. Even though he was already convinced, he still didn't know how to react.

Long story short, Aomine convinced Kise to listen to his heart. Then Kise answered:

"I love you too."

Aomine pulled Kise to a kiss. The kiss was so delicate and sweet. It was their first kiss as a couple. And yes, Aomine and Kise were now officially a couple.

The happy moments lasted for quite a long time. Both Kise and Aomine enjoyed those moments. But then, they were only fourteen that time. It was so naïve to think their happiness wouldn't be bothered in some way. Sadly, their innocence had to be shattered in a cruel way.

Kise had never paid much attention about Aomine's changes in the first place. For him, being with his dear Aomine-_cchi_ was all he needed. The blond realized the minor changes, of course. In fact, he was probably the first to notice. But rather than oblivious, it was more like he didn't want to notice.

It all started with the decreasing frequency of their one-on-ones. For the first time, Kise felt disappointed at Aomine. It was a bitter feeling. Kise disliked it. But Kise thought to himself, maybe Aomine was tired or in a bad mood. Aomine was _never_ one to distance himself from basketball. Heck, he loved basketball more than anything.

Without Kise noticing, days passed by with him playing basketball all by himself. Time flew, and finally, that day came. That day when the blond realized that there was not a single one-on-one he played against Aomine that week.

"Basketball is boring."

Kise's eyes widened. He would never thought those words would came from Aomine's mouth. This was all just a sick joke, right?

_No, no, nononono! Aomine-cchi can't stop playing basketball! If he stopped, then … what's my purpose of playing basketball? For whom do I play?_

"B-but, Aomine-_cchi_, you promised me, remember? You said we'll play today. You said you'll always accompany me, and do no matter how much one-on-ones I ask you!" Kise exclaimed in disbelief.

Aomine turned at Kise and stared at the blond with such cold eyes. "I'm bored. I don't want to face a weak opponent like you," Aomine said before walking away.

Seeing Aomine left, Kise just stood there. The basket ball he was holding slipped off from his grip and rolled away, leaving him. Just like Aomine leaving him behind. Now, Kise was left alone, with no clue of how to survive. He had always been dependant on Aomine, and now, with Aomine leaving, the blond was left to walk on his own.

"Why, Aomine-_cchi_? Why?" Kise whispered, as a single trickle of tears rolled down his cheek.

And it didn't get better. Aomine was becoming more and more distant. Kise could no longer reach him. It didn't stop him from trying, though. Kise was pretty well-known among his friends for his determination. He could be so stubborn sometimes. So the blond tried. He tried, and tried to stay close to Aomine. But the navy-haired boy just pushed him off every time. Kise grew tired of it.

Until one day, Kise stopped. He stopped chasing after Aomine. He stopped trying to get close to Aomine. He stopped worrying, and he stopped caring.

But it didn't stop him from loving him.

Kise still loved Aomine. He couldn't stop, because after all, the prodigy was still his boyfriend. Kise was the one who held Aomine's heart, and he wouldn't give it away.

"If this is what Aomine-_cchi_ wants, then I'll accept. I'll go with it. But I swear I will be the one to return him to his old self. I'll be the one to slap him back to reality, and I'll be the one to welcome him home. That's why, I … I'll hold on. For Aomine-_cchi_, and for myself too."

Kise declared that promise to himself. That was the reason he was still standing strong, even after being pushed and torn. He was left alone, but he kept holding on.

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm such an ass to you. I know I'm wrong. I was so stupid to throw you away. I still love you, Kise."

Apologizing to Kise was the first thing Aomine did after losing to Seirin on Winter Cup. Losing was a good change to the ace. He was brought back to reality that he wasn't invincible. After a good long time of contemplating his jerk behavior, he found that he had hurt a lot of people. On top of that, there was Kise. So goddamn right he should go apologize to his boyfriend.

Kise looked at Aomine. He didn't even have enough energy to get mad at his boyfriend. Instead, he cried. He was so happy that Aomine changed. Also this time, it was a good change.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Aomine panicked, but Kise calmed him down after giving him a slap in the face and hugged him.

"Welcome home, you idiot!" Kise laughed.

Aomine was shocked at first, but his expression softened as he wrapped his hands around Kise's body. He cupped Kise's face and brought it closer to his face, and kissed the blond. God, how Aomine missed Kise's lips. He couldn't imagine how he had survived months without having those lips in his. He missed Kise's scent. He missed Kise's warmth within his embrace. He missed everything about his boyfriend.

"What the hell," Aomine laughed. "Even though we've met numerous times, it's like I haven't seen you for a long time."

Kise cried and smiled at the same time. He didn't say anything. He just hugged Aomine tighter. He didn't have to worry anymore. Aomine wasn't going to leave him again. Right now, Kise knew, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**[Day 3: Change]**

**—The End.**

_#3: They change for the better._

* * *

**A/N**:

Shana's here for the third part. I'm not going to say much. I just hope the prompt, change, is implemented well in this fic. I must say I had a hard time writing this. I think I'm not too fond to angst anymore, haha. It's hard to write angst, especially after writing fluff from the same pair.

Nevertheless, I really hope this turns out good. I'm pretty satisfied by the result, though actually it can be better. And because of that, it will be lovely to receive feedbacks! Reviews and favs are greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060614 1303 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
